Dear Husband
by wara ningyo
Summary: Sequel to 'Dear Father'. After the events in 'Dear Father', Tezuka, Fuji and their son are together as a family. But Tezuka's career is in jeopardy and Fuji wonders if he should make sacrifices again. Thus he wanted to confirm the reason for Tezuka's return and whether Tezuka want to rethink of his decisions. hinted MPREG, boyxboy. Semi AU


**Title: **Dear Husband

**Author: **Wara Ningyo

**Warning: **hinted_** MPREG**_

**Others: **This fic was written within 5 hours and unbeta-ed. Expect a very average level of English and lots of grammatical mistakes.

******This fic is a sequel to my other fic 'Dear Father' (link: s/8625421/1/Dear-Father) if you don't understand some things, please refer to that one. But this can be read as a stand alone.

Please imagine that MPREG is possible in this fantasy. thank you.

*This fic is also dedicated to my friend xxAzure-Wingsxx who always help me to beta my fics, but not this time coz I don't want to bug her ;)

* * *

_Dear my beloved Kunimitsu,_

_ It is still a little awkward to be calling you by your first name instead of you last now that we share the same name in the family register. I also haven't gotten used to you calling me Shuusuke or any other cute nicknames you came up for me. Sometimes I feel like I could just die from this overload of happiness._

_Another thing that I'm still bothered about is this ring on my left ring finger. I know you told me not to worry about how much you spent on it, but I just can't ignore it. For now all I can do is treasure this symbol of us being united because it comes with your feelings and love towards me. _

_I still remember vividly the moment that you put this ring on my finger. There were tears in my eyes and you kissed them away. You said I was beautiful and that we should have had our union sooner. I still couldn't believe you made me wear that expensive specially-made attire on that day. There were only our close friends and families around to witness us, why did you spend so much on something that would only be worn once? Nonetheless, you looked stunning in that exclusive tailor-made suit. I've only been watching you wear those kinds of outfit on television. It feels like a dream to be able to see you in them with my own eyes. _

_I'm sorry that I cried on the plane leaving for our honeymoon. I was truly looking forward to it but I'm a little worried about leaving Kunichika by himself at that moment. I have always been with him ever since he was born. I was just a little emotional. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty or think that I don't want to be alone with you to celebrate our love. Those two weeks locked up in the hotel room didn't really make up for our fourteen years of being apart, but you showed me how much you desired me and that you mean to cherish me; those were enough to fill my once empty heart._

_You got really busy soon after our honeymoon, didn't you? Yet you still find time to spend with our son whether to help him with his homework or in tennis practice. Kunichika really looks up to you. Although he's a little distant towards you sometimes it wasn't because he hates you for abandoning him. He couldn't even blame you for that because you were not the one who abandoned us. I was the one who didn't tell you anything about conceiving a baby. _

_We were so young back then, and you already had your future planned. Kunichika came along unexpected. At the same time, you were already gone by the time he was born. I decided that he would be my future instead, in which I am truly blessed for being able to raise such a wonderful child. _

_I didn't intend to hide the truth about you from him at all. I didn't want us to be a burden of your life. You had to study, undergo rehabilitation for your arm and pursue your dreams in a foreign country. Certainly you don't need another person and a child to support. That's why I remained silent about his existence and didn't try to make any contact with you at any cost._

_On Kunichika's previous birthday, he found a photo album of when we were in Seigaku. He saw pictures of you and me together in there and prompted me to tell him the truth. I don't want to tell a lie to my own child, thus I explained to him the truth of our relationship. He must have went through my diary and found your residential address in there. I always keep your information updated from our old friends even though I never plan to bother you. Perhaps I shouldn't have done that._

_Kunichika's letter to you brought us together again. I never had the courage to ask you this until now; why did you look for us? Someone could be trying to swindle you with a fake letter. The photograph might as well be forged now that there are advanced technologies able to do that these days. Even if it is authentic, why did you only return now? Is it because I had your child?_

_I apologize if my words sounds like accusations one after the other. I don't want to doubt your sincerity and certainly not your feelings towards me. Believe me when I say that nothing makes me more content than being able to stay by your side like this. However, my happiness would mean nothing if it only brings you suffering. _

_I am well informed that some of your endorsements contracts have been canceled now that you decided to stay in Japan. Your trainer even had to consider whether he should migrate here just to assist you. The newspapers are making false headlines stating that your winning in the Grand Slam has made you egotistical that you changed your base from Europe to Asia. I understand very well that none of those things could easily upset you, yet they don't feel right._

_If Kunichika and I are what tied you to this place, then you should reconsider your decision. Being a professional athlete is what you have been dreaming of ever since you learned how to play tennis. Tennis is your first love and your glorious success now is the fruit of your hard labor. Please don't just throw it away only for the sake of atonement. As for the two of us; we have been doing well for all the times you weren't around. We'll make it through somehow. _

_That is all I wanted you to know. I'm sorry for being such a coward for not saying it to you in person. I'm afraid I would be overwhelmed with emotions if I do. This half a year period have been the best moments of my life, as well as when I had our child all those years ago. Whatever decision you will make, I will support you in any ways I could. _

_P/s: Since Kunichika took after you so much, even when we're separated, at least I would still feel like a part of you is by my side. Please don't worry about me too much._

_With love,_

_Tezuka Shuusuke_

* * *

Tezuka did not even bother to put the letter back inside its envelope after he finished reading it. When he returned home half an hour ago, the lights were off, except for the ones lighting the hallways. He went to check up on his thirteen years old son in his room and was relieved to see that the boy is sound asleep. Tezuka should have expected as much seeing that it was rather late at night when he arrived home from attending an event.

The light is also dim in the bedroom that he shared with the love of his life. His sweetheart is sleeping on his side of the mattress; leaving the athlete's side of the king-size four-poster bed undisturbed. One thing that he found unusual was a white envelope placed on the center of his pillow. Immediately he opened the letter and read every word in every line written in the brunette's neat handwriting.

The man understood that it takes more than a nuptial, move into a big house and live like a family to make amends to the hardships Fuji and their son had been through in the past. What he's doing now is not out of guilt. Although that was what he felt when he found out Fuji had been raising Kunichika all by himself while he had been chasing his dreams in a country far away from them.

Fuji could have used their child as a reason to stop him from leaving years ago, but he didn't. He made sure that Tezuka had no reason to stay and let him achieve his goal with no regrets.

Now is the time for Tezuka to help Fuji realize his dream instead—to be together with his beloved husband.

Fingers to fingers, the metal that encircled the fourth digit made a soft clinking sound as it met the other matching pair. Tezuka moved under the cover and wrapped his body around the petite male that was feigning sleep beside him.

Deep blue orbs went wide open as the owner's body was enveloped in inescapable warmth. Hot breath caressed his cold ears when the bespectacled man whispered affectionate words. Tears began welling up while he listened to them.

Gentle kisses brushed the skin on his nape trailing down to his shoulder then back up his neck. The back of his left hand were brought to the other's mouth and more kisses are planted especially along his recently adorned ring finger.

Again and again, Tezuka whispered the same lines into Fuji's ears until the brunette's ethereal fair skin blushed deep red. He would only tell his beloved the truth, and nothing but the truth of his feelings.

"Tennis is indeed my _dream_… but _YOU_ are my _reality_."

* * *

_Dear husband,_

_Thank you for being with me in this reality. My love for you will never die even if it's the end of time._

_Love always,_

_Your beloved._

* * *

~**Owari**~

**A/N**: I'm not really satisfied with my endings for my '_Dear [?]_' series compared to my other fics. I'm sorry if its a disappointment. I will try harder next time. I don't have anything to explain here coz if you need explanation on Kunichika, please refer to the prequel, '_Dear Father_'.

Oh, btw, Fuji uses 'Tezuka Shuusuke' in the letter because they're married now, so of course he uses Tezuka's family name!


End file.
